


[CLex]虚假婚姻

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: CLex 同人文 [128]
Category: DCU
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-03
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28525716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 这事万一让孩子看到太尴尬了
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: CLex 同人文 [128]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2109006





	[CLex]虚假婚姻

[CLex]虚假婚姻  
False Marriage  
注：原作：DC综合  
CP: Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

虚假婚姻  
Lex和Superman因为某种原因假结婚。   
虽然是假的，但是 Conner还是很高兴。   
但是， Conner却收到了分别来自双亲的最近不让他去找他们的叮嘱。   
而理由是，假结婚的双方，都在试图勾引对方。   
这事万一让孩子看到太尴尬了，所以就把孩子打发走了。 


End file.
